This invention relates generally to furnaces for reheating metal slabs, but more particularly to load support devices for use in such furnaces. Most reheating furnaces currently in use, have both stationary and moveable pipe beams on which unitary load support devices are removably mounted. When the bearing surface on such load support devices becomes badly deteriorated, the furnace must be shut down so that the worn units can be replaced.
Because of the high operating temperatures of such load support devices, they have a relatively short life expectancy, so that emergency repairs, attributable to load support failure, must be made frequently. Fully cognizant of this shortcomming in the conventional unitary load supports presently in use, the applicant has developed a load support device the operating temperature of which is greatly reduced.
This reduction in operating temperature is accompanied by a corresponding decrease in the rate at which the load bearing surface on such support device deteriorates, so that emergency furnace shut-downs, due to load support failure, are virtually eliminated. Consequently, any required repairs to the load support units can be conviently made when the furnace is taken out of service for regularly scheduled routine inspections and general maintenance.
In addition to substantially reducing the frequency of such required repairs to the load support units, the applicant's invention also greatly simplifies such repairs by providing a load bearing surface on a replaceable core which can be removed without detaching the entire unit from the pipe beam on which it is mounted. From the foregoing discussion of the advantages inherent in the applicant's load support device, it is apparent that it can significantly reduce the cost of operating and maintaining re-heating furnaces.